


Зеленый Пилильщик

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Я расскажу о Пилильщике





	Зеленый Пилильщик

**Author's Note:**

> Так, стоит все же предупредить, что это оригинальная история с оригинальным монстром. (Здесь нет Слендермена и КО)  
> Крипипаста в данном случае - скорее жанр, а не вселенная.

Я большой любитель осенью побегать по лесам и поискать грибы под деревцами и кустиками. Грибник, проще говоря. Наберешь, бывало, красноголовиков, рыжиков, маслят, а то и белых — то-то радость!  
Но расскажу я о том, что заставило меня отречься от излюбленной забавы. О страхе.

Местные подлески исхожены мною, да и не только мною, вдоль и поперек — из близлежащих поселений нередко люди едут на машинах, семьями, компаниями. Народные тропы такие, что хоть асфальт клади, в сухие сезоны и трава не растет. Нынче повезло — дожди шли исправно, и в травке под молоденькими дрожащими осинками и тощими колючими елочками выглядывали грибные шляпки.   
Я в тот пасмурный осенний день проспал раннее утро и, каясь, двинулся в путь уже в полдень. Вместо шляпок нашел пеньки — «ранние пташки», в отличие от меня не дрыхнущие до обеда, уже все посрезали. Бесполезно побродив в подлеске еще какое-то время, я вздохнул и стал углубляться в основной лес, который, по понятным причинам, обычно старался избегать: острый и колкий сухостой, сыплющийся за шиворот мусор, паутина и бурелом. Но главное даже не это, главное — извечный сумрак. Такой ощутимый и плотный, что, кажется, можно его на куски порезать ножом…

Итак, преодолевая полосу препятствий в виде сплетений кривых ветвей и покрытых лишайником еловых лап, а так же наполовину заросших мхом и потому коварных упавших стволов, я постепенно погружался в этот самый сумрак. Хотелось щуриться от недостатка света даже несмотря на то, что двигался я в направлении знакомых «оазисов» — мощный подсохший ельник там расступался, давая место свету и молодой яркой зелени. Ближайшие подобные площадки также оказались выбранными насчет грибов.  
Километра через полтора петляний по загроможденной природным хламом местности я наткнулся полузнакомых грибников. Два пожилых мужика из местных — видел я их раньше мельком на почте, да около больницы, – курили, жевали паек, хвастались «уловом» и перетирали новости. Они слегка вздрогнули при моем появлении — надо сказать, я в своем белом холщовом балахоне на фоне сумерек напоминал привидение. Своеобразное такое привидение, в круглых очках, высоких резиновых сапогах и с корзинкой.  
Поздоровавшись, как полагается, я примкнул к не особо бурному диалогу. Разузнал, где уже хожено, прикинул, куда сам пойду. Поделился с мужиками помидорами, взятыми из дому, что было встречено шумным одобрением — томаты стали отличным дополнением к хлебу с колбасой. Некоторое время мы молча жевали.  
— Степаныч, а ты че сегодня без бабы-то своей? — подал голос один из грибников, отвлекаясь на упавший кусочек хлеба.  
Названный Степанычем усмехнулся и поскреб щетину.  
— Да боятся ныне бабы в лес ходить. Ну моя наслушалась, и туды же. Подняла писк-вой, визжит, меня держит, не пойдешь, говорит! Вот, — он загасил окурок сигареты о водицу, скопленную в изогнутом листочке березки. — Видел, че в лесу творится? Пилильщик и до нас дошел, бушует… то-то. Ты, парень, тоже учти, — последнее относилось уже ко мне. Пока я пытался понять, что Степаныч имел в виду, оба грибника собрали немногочисленные манатки и растворились среди деревьев, оставив после себя только тяжело повисший в сыром воздухе сигаретный дым.  
Я огляделся и, честно говоря, пожал плечами. Что за «пилильщик» промелькнул в разговоре, было мне неясно. Зачем и по какой причине его надо опасаться — тоже. Когда-то краем уха я слышал о таких насекомых — пилильщиках. Но разве нужно человеку бояться насекомых-древогрызов? Или речь шла о лесопилочных бригадах, где работают недружелюбные мужики, вполне способные накостылять непонравившемуся прохожему? Или имелся в виду какой-нибудь бандит с такой кличкой?   
Последнее, кстати, вполне могло произойти — случалось уже пару раз, что в наших лесах скрывались от закона лихие люди. Я в те времена еще был ребенком и очень впечатлялся подобными новостями, но теперь мой возраст приближается к третьему десятку годов, и романтика лесных "робингудов" для меня облетела. 

Пока я так раздумывал, то забрался в нехоженую зону и сразу же отвлекся на славных молодых красноголовиков. Обрадовавшись, я отбросил все свои мысли и кинулся скорее собирать.  
Время шло к вечеру, корзинка все тяжелела, а я все реже вспоминал о необходимости разгибаться и ходил по лесу кверху задницей, заглядывая под каждый куст и шерудя палкой траву. Отыскивал помимо грибов еще и припозднившиеся ягоды: алую костянику, бруснику, майник и даже не до конца осыпавшуюся чернику. Мои пальцы и рот окрасились отчетливым и ярким фиолетовым цветом. Теперь я окончательно напоминал привидение.  
Время, наверно, приближалось к пяти часам вечера, когда раздразненный легкими закусками желудок начал отчетливо требовать плотной и горячей пищи. Я, наконец, разогнулся и потянулся, выпрямляя спину и смаргивая разноцветные круги перед глазами. И тут же эти самые глаза растопырил.

Прямо передо мной высился щербатый еловый ствол в два обхвата толщиной, но главное было не в объеме, а в том, что на боку этого ствола метрах в трех над землей ярко белел древесными волокнами и свежими капельками смолы большой и глубокий надпил. Именно надпил. Не надлом и не надкол от топора. Он тянулся во коре косо, словно дрожащим от вращения лезвием ударили под углом откуда-то сверху.  
В тот момент я не почувствовал большого испуга, так, легкий холодок в пальцах, и подумал, что речь грибников все же не о насекомых шла. Потом некстати закралась мысль о гигантском жуке, и я поежился, прогоняя со спины неприятные мурашки.   
— Нет, — сказал я сам себе, и слово странным эхом разнеслось в глухом лесу. Или же мне просто показалось. Но вот то, что миг спустя я уловил на грани слуха визг пилы где-то вдали — правда.

Вот теперь на меня тяжко и отвратительно навалилась четкая, как печатные буквы на предупреждающем об опасности знаке, тревога; дрогнули колени, и ноги вознамерились поскорее начать движение в противоположном звуку направлении. Я хотел уж было послушаться воли ног, но болезненное и какое-то чужеродное, гипнотическое любопытство тянуло к неведомому. Запинаясь о собственные щиколотки, я медленно двинулся вглубь сумерек, по указателям из сияющих белизной надпилов, раскиданных по деревьям на совершенно разных уровнях высоты. По мере приближения к источнику режущего слух механического визга я замечал все больше деталей: звук раздваивался — пилы определенно две; надпилы становились все темнее, словно лезвия инструментов были чем-то испачканы; я все еще тащил с собой тяжелую корзинку с грибами, и она неприятно оттягивала руку.

Скандальное верещание инструментов стихло, как будто неведомый лесоруб подустал, решил передохнуть и выключил пилы. В навалившейся тишине особенно гулко стучала по вискам пульсирующая от напряженного ожидания кровь. Я шел наобум, в ту сторону, откуда в последний раз доносился визгливый звук.

Одно из стеклышек очков залепила грязная паутина, и я остановился, опираясь спиной о дерево, снял очки, чтобы почистить. Раздавшийся прямо за тем самым деревом глухой хриплый рык заставил мое тело вмиг оцепенеть.   
Это рычание не было похоже ни на одно из тех, что я когда-либо слышал от животных. И тяжелое, какое-то вымученное дыхание, словно неведомое существо насильно заставляло себя втягивать и выпускать воздух через рот. Потрескивали гниловатые ветви, устилавшие землю, под переминающимся телом, по весу - явно тяжелее лисы или заблудшего больного пса.   
Мне стало мучительно больно от страха неизвестности, я забыл, как нужно дышать. В голове гулко бухали о стенки черепа кровавые волны, мешая здраво мыслить. Я понял, что умру, если не получу убеждение в том, что моя боязнь действительно вызвана веской причиной, а не каким-нибудь забравшимся в глушь алкашом или наркоманом. Отчаянно желая убедить себя, что воображение может сыграть со мной злую шутку, если продолжит превращать муху в слона, я понял, что больше не могу терпеть. Тело приняло эту мысль как сигнал, и я шагнул из-за ствола, вскидывая руки с очками к глазам.

Мы смотрели друг на друга молча, я — бледное от ужаса, нервно подрагивающее чмо, жалкое в своем «привиденьческом» наряде, и ОНО.   
Это существо казалось очень похожим на человеческого мертвеца — покрытое гнилостными пятнами и нереально тощее тело, словно скелет в драных остатках старой выцветшей одежды. Кожа его была трупного желто-зеленого оттенка, изуродованная множеством грубых шрамов и примитивных швов, отчетливо видневшихся даже с расстояния нескольких метров. Грязные и взъерошенные пегие волосы больше напоминали траву с болотной кочки, они свисали липкими длинными прядями на испещренное морщинами и царапинами... лицо.   
Сложно называть лицом морду этой человекоподобной образины.  
Безгубый и гнилостно-багровый рот, усаженный острыми волчьими зубами, а выше него агрессивно темнели черные провалы глазниц, из которых кровожадно светили угли алых зрачков.  
В том, что именно эта тварь и есть пресловутый Пилильщик, меня убедили огромные, непонятной конструкции циркулярные пилы, служившие существу продолжением чрезмерно длинных рук. Механизмы из покрытого бурым налетом и ржавчиной металла были неизвестным мне способом прицеплены пониже выпирающих намозоленных локтей, возможно, даже вживлены.   
Выглядящие относительно новыми и блестящими, а оттого чужеродными, лезвия пил, как и вообще вся захудалая нечисть, были густо заляпаны спекшейся кровью.  
Уймой крови. Из одного человека не брызнет столько, чтобы густым слоем обляпать среднего роста тварь, всю ее рваную одежду и немаленькие пилы...

Секунды оглушительной тишины хватило, чтобы я, наконец, увидел хоть что-то помимо гипнотического свечения адских глаз Пилильщика, и осознал, чем же тот был занят до того, как его покой нарушили. Под ногами по-звериному сидящего монстра, на старой подгнившей хвойной подстилке покоились остатки его трапезы. Судя по раскиданным грибам, сапогам и клочьям яркого дождевика, едой послужил такой же незадачливый грибник, как и я. Вспоротые брюшная полость и грудная клетка, вываленные небрежной кучей кишки, слизистые пленки и кровавые ошметки повсюду. От потрошеного тела поднимался пар — труп еще не остыл до конца в промозглом осеннем воздухе. Пилильщик выел из него самое лакомое, оставив обглоданные кости да грязные потроха, и мелкие ошметки мяса свисали меж острых зубов, когда монстр увидел меня и начал медленно подниматься с земли.

Это я сейчас так спокойно все описываю, но в тот момент я чуть не лишился рассудка от запредельного ужаса, сковавшего сознание и тело. Новый рык твари вывел меня из оцепенения, и я, уронив очки, развернулся и бросился бежать прочь.   
Я забыл обо всем на свете, лишь слышал позади себя визг пил и жуткий треск ломающихся веток. Летя в панике по сумеречному лесу, я не чувствовал под собой ног, врезался в выпрыгивающие из пустоты прямо перед носом деревья, запинался, падал в ямы, и только молитвами всех предков да широкой улыбкой удачи не лишился глаз, не переломал конечности о бурелом и какие-то колдобины.   
Я слышал завывания Пилильщика и тогда, когда скатился в небольшой глинистый овраг, заросший облысевшими от холода цеплючими кустами.   
На ветвях кустов были развешены рваные кишки и еще куски чего-то столь же ужасного, загнивающего и распространяющего мерзкое смердение. Отвратительно обгрызенный труп еще одного любителя погулять на природе был покромсан пилами до неузнаваемости — если бы не остатки одежды, сложно было бы угадать в ЭТОМ человека.   
Пахло смертью, но я просто не мог заставить себя не дышать во весь рот, отчего глотку схватило спазмом, и меня вырвало. Держась трясущимися пальцами за какой-то хрупкий замшелый пень и стараясь не упасть, я оглянулся, чтобы увидеть еще более жуткую картину: Пилильщик не отстал от меня, нет, но он не бежал по земле. Он летел, скакал худой и безобразно голодной обезьяной по деревьям, а взвизгивающие пилы помогали ему в нужный момент уцепиться за ствол или сильно оттолкнуться для нового мощного прыжка. Кроны на болезненно вздрагивающих высоких стволах скрадывали темнотой мелкие детали, но тот кровавый зигзаг, что повисал во мраке следом за горящими глазами Пилильщика, до сих пор снится мне в ночных кошмарах.

Я сдавленно закричал от ужаса и рванул в мелкий подлесок, который нарос вдоль грязного холодного ручья. Этот ручей я знал раньше, потому что не раз прогуливался по берегам, но сейчас память подвела меня.   
В данный момент весь мир являлся вражеской базой, а главный враг будил в сумраке дневных птиц своим злым воем промахнувшегося хищника и визгом механизмов.

Я тогда вылетел из лесу прямо к жилым домам местной деревеньки и свалился без сил посреди чьего-то неогороженного забором двора. Хозяева вызвали "скорую" и милицию, но никто не хотел мне верить, когда я поведал свою историю.   
По их нервным смешкам надо мной я понял, что говорить правду бесполезно. На очередной вопрос людей «какой еще Пилильщик?», я зло ответил:  
«Зеленый!» — после чего понял, что та убийственная дрянь имеет полное право так называться благодаря своему трупному цвету. 

Я перестал уверять людей в существовании загадочного Пилильщика, но сам это дело не забросил, потому что чересчур много осталось неясного во всем произошедшем.   
Почему я сумел убежать от Пилильщика, неужели только от того, что он был сыт или отяжелел от пищи? Как эта плотоядная тварь выживает зимой, когда людей в лесах минимум, а животные большей частью впадают в спячку? Ест ли этот монстр вообще животных? Кто и где чинит ему поврежденные и притупившиеся пилы, заменяет сломавшиеся или погнутые лезвия?   
Кто заботиться о самой разваливающейся от гниения твари и сшивает ей раны? Кто дает ей одежду взамен ободранной в чаще, ведь с такими руками, как у Пилильщика, самостоятельно одеться невозможно?   
В конце концов, КТО умудряется покрывать и замазывать все страшные убийства людей в лесах, о которых потом в СМИ ни намека?!

Я больше не хожу за грибами. Ни в тот лес, ни вообще. Мои очки и корзинка так и остались гнить в чаще, ну и черт с ними, честно говоря.   
Я теперь занимаюсь писательством коротких фантастических рассказов, и уже выпустил сборник с ними, получив некоторую сумму. Накоплю денег побольше и куплю… хорошую пушку. Серьезно.  
Тогда мы с монструозным людоедом поговорим на равных.   
Или почти на равных.   
Я буду искать Зеленого Пилильщика и его хозяев.


End file.
